


Alone Together Again

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Category: RWBY
Genre: #LetGhiraFuckHisWife2019, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: After sending the kids off to Argus, Ghira and Kali decided to make up for lost time.





	Alone Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to add more to the Ghira/Kali shipping pool and actually shipping the _canonally married couple_ together for once.

Ghira and Kali left Haven to return to Menagerie. They were leaving Blake to return with her team and fight the ones responsible for this. They worried, but they knew she could handle herself, and she'd still have her team with her.

Still, Ghira still noticed his wife staring out the window of the airship in contemplation. And he had a pretty good idea of what he she was thinking about. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her ears to perk up as she turned to her husband. "Are you alright?" he asked."

Kali sighed and answered, "I am, but... I'm still worried."

"No one could blame you for that. I know how you feel about leaving her behind again, but she can take care of herself. And she has her team with her to look out for her." Kali smiled. "We won't have much to worry about."

* * *

The Belladonnas stayed in a hotel while construction was being done on their mansion. Thankfully, being one of the most influential Faunus in Menagerie helped them get a room quickly, but they still decided to wait for theirs while other people were getting into theirs. (They didn't want to unnecessarily inconvenience others.) As they laid their stuff down, Kali jumped onto the king-sized bed. "Thank goodness," she said. "We can relax for now."

"There is still time until we need to start setting up the new movement," Ghira replied, sitting on the edge of the bed with her. "It'll take some time to get things on track. Still, it does feel nice to unwind after all that's happened."

Kali smiled and looked up a Ghira. "Speaking of unwinding..." She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I think I know how we can do that." She rubbed her cheek against his beard as she held him closer. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Ghira chuckled and turned to kiss her. "Indeed it has."

Her hands traveled to his crotch and to find her husband's cock. She moved around to kneel in front of him as he pulled out his currently flaccid member. It was big even when it was flaccid. She took the member in her mouth and lubed it up. "How long has it been since we've done this?" She stroked his cock and allowed it to get to its full 12-inch length. "Do you think I can still go all the way?"

"There's only one way to find out." She grinned at her husband's response. She took the head in her mouth and started swirling her tongue around the head to tease him. "You're really making me wait for this, aren't you?"

"Patience, Ghira." She lowered her head further down, but still only keeping a small portion of it in her mouth. She raised her head up once again, letting a loud pop out when she pulled it out of her mouth. "You can't expect me to go all the way right off the bat. I need to work myself up to it."

He chuckled. "You cruel woman." She smirked just before sucking him off again. Her luscious lips wrapped around his shaft as she went down halfway. She took her sweet time as she allowed her tongue to slide along the underside of his dick. She didn't even go up for breath as she inched her way down the shaft. Ghira's large hand reached around the back of his wife's head to help guide her further. He groaned as he felt her warm mouth around his member. The woman didn't even know the concept of a gag reflex. He could already feel his head hitting the back of her throat. "Gods..." Thankfully, she already made it the full way down. Her chin rested on his balls as she choked on it.

She pulled up again for breath and started swirling her tongue around his head again. His member glistened with the thin coat of her saliva all over it. "Still got it." Ghira's grin widened as she looked up to him and idly stroked his cock. "You did say I was the first to get it all the way down, didn't you?"

"Closest before you was about ten inches."

"I'm proud to hold the title." She went down and sucked his balls as she jerked him off.

"Oh, Kali..." She came back up and inched his way down his member once more, dragging her tongue back up as she rose. "Want me to return the favor?"

"You are pretty good at that, but right now..." She pulled off Ghira's jacket and pushed him back onto the bed. "...I'd like to get to the main course." She climbed all over him and rubbed her face his chest hair. Her ears curled down as she held all his muscular arms. "I've been waiting so long to have you inside of me. I'm practically aching for it." She pulled off her own shirt and tossed it to the side. Her nipples were already hard from excitement.

He chuckled. "Even still..." he pulled her thighs forward to bring her crotch to his face. "...It would only be nice to return the favor." He yanked off her pants revealing her already soaked slit, hungry to be fucked. "Wow. You weren't kidding."

"I told you."

"Well, I'd still like to get a taste." She pulled her crotch closer and dragged his tongue along her moistened labia, slowly stroking his tongue along every fold.

She moaned louder as she was becoming more desperate for her husband's cock. "Such a gentleman..." she moaned. Her left hand reached up to fondle her breasts as her right grasped onto Ghira's bicep. "Gods... you were always good at that."

He moved back and said. "I do pride myself in knowing how to pleasure a lady."

"And you do not disappoint. So, have you gotten your taste in?"

"Yes. And as the gentleman I am. I won't keep my lady waiting any longer." Kali's grin widened as she hovered over her husband's erection. Her moist folds slowly enveloped his whole length inch by inch as she groaned loudly. Ghira placed his hands on her hips and guided her down further. He let out a low moan himself and she knew that he was enjoying this just as much as she was.

She started rocking her hips back and forth as her hands rested on his chest. She savored every movement of his member inside of her. "Yes..." Her breathing became shallow as she started picking up her pace. Ghira held her hips in place as Kali moaned even more. "Ghira..."

Kali bit her lip as her nails dug into her husband's chest. "Just like that, Kali." Her eyes rolled back as she moaned louder. He could feel that her orgasm was getting close as her warm walls clamped around him. She screamed as she fell forward and laid on Ghira's chest. He grabbed her butt as she came on his cock.

She was out of breath as she laid on his chest. "I... definitely... needed that..."

He smirked again as he picked up his wife. "It's not over yet." He effortlessly flipped her over onto her stomach. Her full, voluptuous ass presenting itself to him.

"I certainly hope not." She spread her cheeks, inviting him inside once more. He slid his cock inside her again and started pounding into her. Skin slapped together as the bed started rocking. He pinned her down to the bed. "Yes, Ghira... harder..." He intended to comply with that command as he pushed further into her.

He soon grabbed her hips and started pulling himself further into her. Kali screamed when Ghira's cock was hitting all the right places. "Oh, Kali... he groaned."

"I'm... I'm gonna cum... again..." She grasped the sheets as she felt her orgasm drawing nearer. She groaned as she came again and her eyes rolled back in his head. Her toes curled as her orgasm ripped through her.

He felt her walls clamping down on him once again as each wave of her orgasm hit her. "Enjoying yourself?"

Out of breath, she replied, "Yes... At this rate, Blake's going to have a new sibling."

Ghira chuckled. "I'm counting on it." He picked her up and turned her back over, spreading her legs and laying his erection in between her legs. He could still feel the moisture under his shaft as it slid along her slick folds. He penetrated her once more and started thrusting into her.

Kali's breasts bounced as Ghira rammed into her, grunting as he did. Kali reached out to feel her husband's abs as he pushed further. She loved to watch his muscles at work as he pounded her harder. "I love watching you work. You always make me feel so good."

He put his hands around her waist and kept pushing harder as he watched her face contort with pleasure. "With such a beautiful wife, I can't help but appreciate her." He leaned forward and started kissing her neck. "And that includes pleasuring her until she's satisfied."

"Mmm... I wouldn't make promises you can't keep. You know how insatiable I can be."

He whispered to her, "And you know I can keep up with that libido." He pressed into her and started pounding into her. The bed started shaking with every thrust and his balls slapped against her skin as he sunk his full length into her. His grunts grew louder as he drew closer to his own orgasm. "You want me to fill you up, honey?"

"Oh, yes," she moaned. "I want every drop of it inside me." She wrapped her arms around his back to pull their bodies closer together. She nibbled on his earlobe as she felt herself getting closer to her third orgasm. "Fill me up, Ghira!"

He felt her walls closing in on him as he was about to cum himself. He couldn't hold back, and he frankly didn't bother trying to hold back either. He took her lips and kissed her deeply as he began blowing his load into his wife. He groaned into her mouth as she moaned into his while her own orgasm began. Her walls kept closing in on him, milking his cock of every drop of semen. After he pulled out, he watched as his cum dripped out of her pussy. He smirked. "I'm guessing we'll need to clean those sheets."

Kali chuckled at his joke. "Probably." She looked down at the mess left inside her. "Do you think this would get me pregnant?"

"Well, I'm still hard, so..." He leaned over and started kissing her nipples. "...if that didn't do it..." He kissed her neck as she quietly moaned again. "...we'll have all night to make sure of it."

"And I'll be sure to enjoy every second of it."

They didn't get much sleep that night. But they never planned on that anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. As always, leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
